The Tail Behind Rikkis Tears
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: Nobody knows anything about Rikki Chadwick, and she intends to keep it that way. But, thanks to loving friends, and a meddling doctor from the past, she will come to deal with her past, and think to the future.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Right, so this is my first ever story. It will be of Rikki's life, from when she was born, to the present day. There won't be many pairings in here, just a bit of Zikki towards the end. There might be some dialogue from episodes, as this kind of fits in with the story of series 1 and 2, and then sort of series 3. I've probably given it all away now..So I will shut up, and tell you the story.

Hope you like it!

=]


	2. A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake

June 1988

"What do you mean, It's positive?"

"There's two crosses on the stick Terry."

"So?"

"I'm pregnant"

Terry tutted and walked around the small, cramped room.

"Then get an abortion" He stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't you idiot, I'm already 5 months gone!"

"Oh for gods SAKE!"

"It's not my fault" The woman, Thelma replied.

"Oh yeah, so it's mine?"

"Your part of it. When I give birth to it, you have it, then I'm off."

"Fine." Terry replied. "This kid better learn that it's not welcome" He muttered.

Four months later

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl"

"Fantastic." Terry Said, through gritted teeth.

"Have you thought of any name yet?" the midwife asked.

"Oh just get rid-of-it." Thelma muttered

"Rikki? That's a lovely name, for a lovely girl!!" The midwife says cheerfully.

The midwife turned out of the room and down the corridor.

"Right. There you go. I'm off." Thelma thrust the baby into Terrys arms, and walked out the door.

"Wha-"

"Excuse me ma'am, but you've only just given birth. We have to keep you in at least overnight, to make sure you're okay. It's the rules." The midwife said.

"Oh F**k the rules" Thelma replied angrily, pushing the midwife out of her way, and proceeding through the door.


	3. Primary Protection I

Primary protection Part I 

"And don't forget that after playtime, we'll be learning about dividing bigger numbers. Have a good time." Said Miss Tyled, but the end of her sentence escalated to a shout as a stream of running and shouting 8-year-olds headed through the door.

As all the children had left the classroom, Miss Tyled made her way back to her desk, and continued transferring the last of her things out of cardboard boxes, and onto her desk. Just as she sat down, a shadow slunk across the desk, as the teacher looked up, a small blonde haired girl walked out of the door and onto the playground. Miss Tyled wondered why the girl didn't run out with the rest of the girls. But never mind that, she needed to get her things sorted out. She put the teddy bear, that she used for circle time, and placed it next to her computer screen. If only she could get that child out of her head. As she gazed out of the window, and onto the playground, it reminded her of her old school she used to teach at, before she came to this one. She quickly scanned over the playground, and again her eyes came to rest on the little girl. She was sat on the floor, in the corner of the playground, under a tree, away from her classmates.

Miss Tyled had had enough, she looked through her seating plan, and found the girls name, and typed it into the schools student database. On the screen appeared a picture of the child, along with a small description of her. It read;

"_Withdrawn from her classmates, Rikki isn't very popular throughout the school. Preferring to sit and work on her own, she doesn't enjoy others company. Lives with her father in a council flat. Entitled to free school meals and uniform funding."_

Rikki's POV

I wish I could play with Julie-May and all of her friends, but I can't. They don't like me, nobody does. Nobody ever has. When I am at home I pretend that I have friends like her, but it is difficult and my dad always walks in and asks me what the hell I am doing, and slaps me one. I do this every break, just sitting here in the corner. Right now, Julie-May and her friends are eating the crisps they brought in from home. I can't bring in crisps, last time I did, Ben nicked them off me. He said they were too good for me. Maybe I should go and ask if I can play with them. They might say yes this time. They probably won't. I'll try though. I got up and brushed the dust off my too-small trousers. Why does everybody else's' uniform fit them? I walked over to the bench where they were sat, plaiting each others hair. Megan looked up as she saw my shadow.

"Oh. What do _you _want? Did the tree get bored of you then?" The rest of the girls giggled. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Can I- Uh p-play with you?"

With that, she stood up.

"Why would _we _want to play with _you?"_

"I don't know...But if I could just...I would really...I just wish that..." I bit my lip and stared at the floor.

I turned and walked back to my tree and sat down.

Shortly after, a shadow fell across the area I was staring at. Then another. Then another. I looked up.

"You want our crisps don't you?" Sneered Megan.

"Have them then." Said Julie-May.

The all tipped the end of their crisps over my head. Then started kicking the yucky dust at me. The group turned and ran, merging with the rest of the school, forming a black and green blob drifting into the school.


	4. Primary Protection II

Primary Protection II

Teachers POV

That poor kid. I think I should go and talk to her. Bullying should not be tolerated. But what about my class? I can't run out of the classroom and abandon them. Especially on my first day..Hmm..I walked into the next class and said to the teacher;

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, But would you mind keeping and eye on my class? I need to fetch something from my car."

"Of course" He replied. I made my quick exit, and onto the playground. I walked briskly towards the lump at the edge of the playground, but slowed down as I closed the last 20 metres or so. She glanced up fearfully as I came towards her, and retreated more into a ball. I came and sat down next to her. She kept edging further and further away from me. I kept thinking about what to say, without upsetting her further. I must have lost track of time, as before I could say anything, Mr Biggins was making his way across the playground.

"What's going on here then?"

"I was just checking if she way okay" I replied, standing up.

"Well leave her be, if she doesn't want to come in and learn, Just leave her here."

"But-"

"Come on now, I do believe you have a class to teach. Also, Miss Tyled this is not how I like it at my school. But as it is your first day, I'll let you off. Just this once"

*

I was sat in the staff room, a few days later. There was a group of us teachers in there, all of us marking our class' work. Some teachers prefer to take their class' work home. But not me. I like to keep the two worlds parted. School is School. Home is Home. I came across Rikki's work. Well, the little amount of it. It was in a yellow exercise book. She had written about four lines, in spidery smudged pencil reading;

"Princess Vicky lived in a big howse. Her mum and dad luvved her lots and lots and lots. She dad lots of monee and cloths. Her mum and dad never showted at her. She had a hors and a dog"

I flicked back a couple of pages, reading the rest of her work. It followed the same theme as the one she had written today. About a princess and a loving family. At the bottom of the page, in red Biro read; "Good. Correct spelling mistake. Use a different storyline next time, also try to finish."

"Hello. Ellie? Hello-o?" A voice said, breaking my concentration.

"Wah-Oh-Yes?" I replied.

"Come on, an 8-year-olds work can't be that good. Who have you got?" The other teacher, Miss Watson asked.

"Rikki, uh, Chadwick"

With that the rest of the room fell silent, and looked at me.

"What so special about her?" I enquired.

"Oh nothing. She's just a strange child. Father never turns up to parents evening..Always writes about a princess called Vicky..."

"Hmmm" I replied..


	5. Primary Protection III

Primary protection III

Rikkis POV

It was getting darker as I walked home from school that day. I walked past Jodies house. I like Jodie. She's a big girl, she 13!! She gives me ice-cream in the summer. But I have to eat it outside, then she washes my face. Once, we forgot, and my dad hit me lots and lots, I was off school for a week. It wasn't because he was checking I was okay, It was so nobody could see and get worried. He said:

"You're not going to that dump of a school until you look better. In case you go and snitch on me, You worthless piece of s**t.

I came through the door, and quickly ran to my room.

"RIKKI!!"

Uh oh.

*

Teachers POV

Rikki didn't come into school for a while, after that. Her father hadn't contacted the school, and I seemed to be the only person, staff and pupils, who seemed to have noticed. After weeks, I decided it was time for me to pay a visit, and go to her house, to ask why the girl hadn't been in school. There had been no phone or mobile number given to the school. Just an address.

I followed the directions one of my friends had given me, and found myself looking at a 10 story high flat-building. I made my way up to floor 3, flat 67. I knocked on the door, and waited a while. Just as I was about to leave, a man opened the door.

"What do you f******g want? I told you I don't have the money for the rent. Just f**k off. Oh-"

He was about 6 feet tall, unshaven, and drunk. Yes, defiantly drunk.

"I'm Miss Tyled. Rikkis teacher."

"Oh great, what has she done now?"

"Nothing sir, she hasn't been in school for about 3 weeks, and we haven't had any notice. We were wondering if anything was wrong."

"Nothings wrong." He replied. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"So can I see Rikki then? I have some..School work for her to do, so she can keep up." He didn't even seem to notice that I had nothing in my hand, nor did I have a bag.

"Fine. You want that bloody child, have her." With that, he turned and disappeared into the flat.

"COME ON THEN" He bellowed.

I came in, following they way he just went. The place was littered with beer bottles and takeaway trays. Poor kid, having to live here.

As I came round a corner, I stammered a bit, taking in the scene around me. A small, pale blond-haired girl was laying on a pile of..god-knows what. She was covered with dry blood and bruises. The man picked her up haphazardly and thrust her into my arms, then shoved me in the direction of the door. It was only then I realised she was...


	6. Primary Protection IV

Primary Protection IV

Teachers POV

Unconscious! The poor kid was unconscious! I quickly dialled 000, and 5 minutes later, and ambulance arrived.

"What have we got?"

"Oh. Um. She's 8 years old. I'm her teacher. The dad chucked her at me. She hasn't been in school for three weeks." I replied, more as one really long word than the actual 23 individual ones.

I was sat for ages in the hospital waiting room, having told my story to a police officer, who went about tracking down the father. Finally, a young-ish man came into the room, wearing scrubs.

"Relation to Rikki Chadwick,"

I stood up, and walked over to him.

"I'm doctor Benett, Rikki's this way"

He turned and started walking down the corridor, still talking to me.

"She arrived, in a coma, but our tests have proved that she...Her body has been in that state for at least a week. God knows how she survived. She's a tough cookie. Our prognosis is that she could wake up any moment.."

With that, we entered a small, but brightly painted room. In the middle, was a bed; But in that bed was the most heartbreaking sight I have probably ever seen.


	7. Primary Protection V

Primary Protection V

Teachers POV

She was deathly pale, hooked up to various machines. She looked as if that if you'd touch her, she would shatter into a million pieces. So fragile.

Suddenly, she opened her icy blue eyes. They looked up at me full of sorrow and hurt.

"You-Saved-Me-" She breathed.

"Yes, I did. Listen, I'll be back in a minute," I replied.

"Please. Don't go" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll come straight back."

"You promise?"

"Promise," I replied, with a smile.

I returned with a teddy bear, and a chocolate bar, from the hospital gift-shop.

"There you go,"

"Are they- For me?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah, Get well soon." I gave her a hug.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry Rikki!, I didn't mean to hurt you- I-"

"It's okay."

I took the seat next to the bed, and as I did, the doctor from earlier, Dr. Benett came in.

"Hello Rikki" He said.

Rikki took a deep breath, and creeped up her bed, shaking with fear.

"Its okay Rikki, he's here to help you get better." I reassured her.

"Y-Sure?" She asked nervously, eyeing him up and down.

"Sure."

"You know, I have a son about your age." The doctor said. "Maybe I could bring him here one day and you two could be friends."

"No. He wouldn't like me." My eyes crossed with the doctors'.

"Nobody does." She replied sadly, looking at the floor.

"I like you Rikki"

"Really?" She asked, disbelievingly.

Just as I was about to answer that, the door flew open, and a large man stormed through the door,

"Excuse me?" The doctor said, blocking his path.

"Who are you?"


	8. Primary Protection VI

Primary Protection VI

Teachers POV

"DAD!" Rikki shouted fearfully.

"I'm 'ere to take that stupid child home."

"You what?" I said, utterly confused.

"He's right ma'am," Said a policewoman walking through the door. "There isn't enough evidence for a prosecution, nor for the child to be taken out of his care."

"You're joking me."

"Right guys, lets let Rikki have some rest, visiting time is over, we can resume this party tomorrow." Doctor Benett said, ushering us out the door.

*

"What do you mean, she's been discharged?"

"Her father took her home" The receptionist replied.

"For gods sake. I HATE THE LAW!" I muttered, but then shouted the end.

The waiting room went silent, and turned to look at me. Two security guards exchanged a look. I scuttled out the door.

The door to their flat was hanging open. I went inside, looking around. In the kitchen, there was blood splattered up the wall. I shuddered.

I went out, and knocked on the flat next door.

"Yes Darlin'?" And oldish lady said

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any idea where the Chadwick family have gone?" I asked, pointing next door.

"Well, he just packed up yesterday and went. With that poor girl too. Bless her."

"Oh. Right." I replied.

"Sorry, he just said that he was going somewhere else. The girl still had and IV drip in her arm, she was in hospital y'know."

"Oh, okay, thank you for your time."

"Y'welcome Darlin'"

I cannot believe it, I was that close to getting that poor girl away from that evil man. Now he's on the run, with Rikki. God knows what's going to happen to her.


	9. A New Beginning I

New Beginnings I

8 Years Later – Rikkis POV

Great. PE Next. Fantastic. Brilliant. Super Duper. Its not that I don't like school, well I don't, hate the place. I also hate the people there. I guess I'm not a people person. But then again I'm not an animal person either. Oh well. Anyway. PE next.

I walked into the changing rooms, instantly hit by the strange smell; BO/sweat, dust and something else. It always smells sickly in there and I don't know why.

I got out of my blazer, shirt and the tie that has been used against me, to hurt me oh-so many times. Then into my tracksuit bottoms and zippy-up top thing, and made my way into the sports hall.

"Rikki" A harsh voice said. I flinched.

"Yes sir?"

"Its after February, you know the rules; December to February, tracksuit bottoms. February onwards, shorts and t-shirt." He handed me the keys to the changing rooms, "Go on, go and get changed, then give me back my keys."

Great. Shorts and t-shirt. That involves exposing _skin. _I've got to get out of here. I went through into the changing rooms, quickly got changed, put the keys on the bench, grabbed my bag, and ran out the fire exit. I love how safety-concious my school is. How _concerned _the are for their pupils well-being- I mean, fire exits In a changing room. Ha! What a joke! They can't even see a prime example under their snobby noses.

I walked home, which was a tall block of flats. Council flats- Yeah, like my dad can be bothered to get off his backside to work. Still, I don't know where he gets the money from for his booze. But he gets it. Oh yes, he gets it. Y'know, I can't ever remember my dad ever being sober...I made my way up 7 flights of stairs, that smelt like alcohol and wee, then walkes down a corridor towards the hell-hole I call my home.

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY YOU MORON" A voice bellowed-I recognised it to be my dads. I peaked round the corner.

"Fine then Sir, as you have refused to pay the rent, and have done so for the past year you have been as resident here, I am taking this property out of your ownership, and therefore making you-" He span on his heel "Homeless."

"FINE THEN! SEE IF I CARE!"My dad bellowed after him. Well I care! I'm homeless, plus my dad is really angry, and is going to take that anger out on me.

I crept through the door, and he obviously heard me.

"RIKKI!" He shouted.

I froze in terror. I guess any other person would have turned and ran out the door. Which I was standing right in front of. Which, was also wide open. But I didn't. I have learned my lesson of running away from my dad before.

"They're you are, you little bitch,"

He grabbed me, and threw me to the ground, and I'll just tell you that he hurt me. Lots.(I'll spare you the details.)

After he'd finished,he picked me up, and dragged me into the kitchen. Holding me with one arm, and with the other he picked up a syringe, which then disappeared into my arm. It caused me to fall into the most delicious sleep I have ever experienced.


	10. A New Beginning II

New Beginnings II

I woke up, many hours later in a car. With my dad driving. Hey wait. Since when did we have a car? Since when could my dad drive? Was my dad even sober enough to drive? Course not. We were hurtling down the motorway, very, very fast. My dads eyes flicked up into the rearview mirror. They went back down again after a while, concentrating on the road.

I looked down at my body, I was still dressed in my school uniform. My tie had disappeared round my neck, my trousers were ripped and my blazer was long gone. My hair was a mess, all blonde and messy,matted together with my dried blood. Then the rest of me; Black, blue, and some wonderful shades of purple. The car lurched to a stop.

"Right. We're 'ere."

I reached for the door – It had a childlock on it. He opened the door from the other side, grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out. I stood outside the car, drinking in the scene around me. There was a small caravan, and behind it, an expanse of water; the sea! I guess this would be my home, well at least until we get chucked out for not paying the rent. I must be going to have to go to school here. Maybe I'll make some friends here. Ha! What a joke. Like dad says, nobody would want to be friends with me.


	11. A New Beginning III

A New Beginning III

I started my new school two weeks later. Its quite cool here, it's really big and quite pretty. I got invited to a party! Well so did everybody else in year 11. It's at this boy called Zane's house, he's rich. Like, rolling in it. I don't like rich people, they show off all the time. Yes, we all know that you are rich, they're is no need to show off your 4 gigantic houses, 16 expensive cars and designer clothes. We get it. Anyway, the party. It was okay, I'm sat in the corner, eating bits of posh food. I mean, when do I know for sure when my dad is next going to feed me? Zane is just flaunting around with his probably as rich girlfriend; Miriam.

Zane POV

I wish Miriam would stop following me! I only invited her because it would be easier than having to listen to her whining about not going. I invited the new girl too, I think her name is Rikki. But she is just sat in the corner..I guess it is just because she's new. I can't stop watching her; I hope she doesn't notice. She's beautiful, long blonde curly hair, petite and a lovely face. But the strange thing is, she's wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, and its really hot in here. I mean, everybody else is in shorts and t-shirt.

She's just taken out her phone, pressed a few buttons and read the screen. Her gorgeous blue eyes opened like saucers. She got up quickly, and shoved her phone in her pocket, and ran out the door. But, she missed her pocket, and her mobile fell on the floor. I went over and picked it up; I'll give it to her tomorrow at school. She had a really cheap phone, just does texts and calls. I read the screen, it was on a text message, and what it said really confused me;

"_Get home now, or ull get double. 2 l8 u already have."_

I clicked back, and the texter ID was 'Dad' Hmm, double what?


	12. A New Beginning IV

A New Beginning IV

Rikki POV

There is only one thing my dad would want to give me double of- Pain. When I got the text message, a wave of fear rushed over me, as I ran out the door. I put my phone in my pocket, as I tried to get home as quick as possible, to avoid more beatings. But I couldn't, Zane's house is one the posh side of town, whereas mine is obviously on the poor side. It takes me at least 15 minutes to walk that way. I arrived home, and my dad started. He'd been drinking – Surprise! He charged at me, hitting, kicking or whatever he could do to hurt me. I must have been knocked out, because the next thing that I can remember was waking up, and in the worst pain ever. I was also outside, and my hair was wet, It must have rained that night. I hauled myself up, and walked. I turned and looked behind me, at where I had been laying. There was blood, that must have been mine, and rainwater mixed together and it was trickling into the drain. I reached for my phone, but it was gone!! I thought back; it could have only been lost at the party. Or stolen. Zane, it must have been Zane, why else would he have been staring at me like that? He would have been planning it. Ugh. I hate him. I hate rich people. Why steal my crappy phone when he could just go out and buy 10 phones, 10 times as better as mine? I had to get it back, but not looking like this. I went inside, dad had gone to the pub ages ago. I put on loads of concealer and foundation on, and changed my clothes. I walked out, and walked. In direction of the docks, I knew he would be there.

When I got there, I found his boat, he wasn't there. _Fine _I thought _If he wants to steal something of mine, Then I'll steal something of his._ I got into his boat, looking around for people, took the cover of the motor, and took out the spark plug. Then I walked off and sat on the grass in the park, overlooking the sea.

After a while, I heard;

"Zane!"

"Looks like you are going to have to swim for it Cleo!"

I looked towards the docks and ran. Then without even thinking, I jumped into the boat. A brunette girl screamed.

"AH!"

I got up, and turned around. "You do know we are on a fatal flaw here, we're floating out to sea. Both of us."

I held up the spark plug.

"You took that," She accused.

"Zane Bennett's a pig, anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, can it?"

I put the spark plug in.

"Cool, thanks Rikki," I stood up.

"You know my name" I said, astounded.

"Yeah, I have seen you around school. Since you arrived." I nodded, as long as she didn't join the long list of people who've hurt me, She's okay. "I mean, I've meant to say hello and everything." I don't care if she says hello or not. I just...I don't know. So we drove off in Zanes boat. Me on top of the world, her extremely nervous. I think I've made a friend today. First one In 16 years.

-----------------

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! It means a lot. The reason that the chapters are so short is because I write it by hand in an A4 lined book, so on the page it looks really long. For instance, the chapter you have just read is 2 pages hand-written. I am not planning on making the chapters any longer, but I'm just going to update regularly. Thanks again guys!! Reviews = Love_


	13. Rikkis Remark

Rikkis Remark

I can't believe it! I'm a mermaid, with two best friends! We all got in a pool on Mako Island, then we became mermaids! Its so cool, we have to stick together, and I think they actually _like _me. Wow. Wow. Oh wow. It's Rikki, Emma and Cleo. We do have to keep it secret. But I'm okay with that. I've got plenty of secrets, it's just going to blend in with the rest of them.


	14. Bitter Sweet Happenings I

Bitter Sweet Happenings I

Rikki POV

All I did was save Elliott, Emma's little brother, from drowning, and now he's got this crush on me! I know, I've always wished for a boyfriend, for someone to love me. But I knew it was never going to happen. But it has. And he's 11. He's given me presents and cards, and I've no idea how I'm supposed to react. I'm walking along the beach, hands in my pockets, looking out to sea.

"Hey Rikki," I looked next to me; It was Elliott.

"Oh, Elliott, what a surprise."

"I've bought you something."

"Look Elliott, no more presents alright?" I replied. Its not that I didn't want it, I didn't deserve it. When I brought home the chocolates he gave me, my dad threw them in the bin, he accused me of stealing them, then made me sleep outside. I don't want him to keep wasting his money.

"Hey, I was thinking you and I could go catch a movie, we could see anything you like," He slipped his hand into mine. It frightened me half to death.

"Hey, I know you've got a crush on me, but I'm not interested."

"Did you know I'm going to be a professional surfer?"

"Elliott. Fact is, I'm not a girlfriend kind of girl. I'm a loner, that's how I like it" Did I just say I _liked _being a loner? I don't like it, I'm just used to it. Nobody has ever wanted to be friends with me, So I just lived with it.

"What if I became a loner too, then we could both be loners, together?" He replied.

"Look. Even if you were, 4 years older, 2 feet taller, and a whole lot less..squeaky clean, I would not be interested. In the real world no means no, so back off" Then I stalked off. After about 5 paces, I stopped and looked behind me. He was still standing there. He took something from out of his pocket, and threw it into the surf.

*

Now Elliott is missing! And it's all my fault. I know where to find him though, thanks to Lewis. I never thought I would ever say that. I found him sat on the floor in Lennys (One of Lewis' brothers) Plantation.

"I remember you said you could hide in here forever. I sat down in front of him "Elliott are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone"

"Listen, Elliott, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said yesterday. It's just that...Ever since I was little.." I sighed, he looked up at me. How could I explain this? The wall that I used to block everything out was crumbling in front of my eyes. "I'm used to people not liking me. But when people like me, its not so easy. It makes me feel..Like...I don't even think I can explain it..It makes me feel like I'm fenced in, and I don't handle it very well. I'm sorry Elliott, Reckon you could try to understand?"


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note

Right, we are now going to skip about a series, to just after 'Hocus Pocus' (The one with the fungus in the juicenet.)

A few things to remember (Really sorry, this sounds really bad)

-Zane and Rikki are together.

-Forget about Charlotte -.-

-S2E8, and 11 never happened. So, Nobody noes where Rikki lives.

Anyway, thanks for staying with me, and if you are reading! BTW, Eloise54 you are so nice!!


	16. Bitter Sweet Happenings II

Bittersweet Happenings II

"Her dad did what?" Emma exclaimed, with a crying Cleo sobbing into her shirt. Lewis was standing in the corner, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Cleo sniffled.

"Yeah," Zane replied.

"Tell us again.."

FlashBack

Zane POV

"What and then the fungus just like exploded?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah, and Charlotte was like 'give me a cranberry booster!' Wilfred was all ' let me into my cafe' it was insane!"

We were walking along the beach, we had just been to the movies together.

"Bye Zane" Rikki said, looking up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. I gave her a kiss and she walked off.

"Rikki?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you wearing jeans and a jumper?"

She paused for a bit.

"I'm cold" She finally answered

"Rikki. Its 27°C" She looked at the floor, at me then the floor again.

"Why do I never get to see your house?" I asked.

Silence.

"Why are you so secretive?"

More silence.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She replied.

"Why don't you ever answer them?"

She turned around, and walked.

"Bye Zane"

I stood there a second, then thought _this is my chance to find the secrets of Rikki Chadwick. _So I decided to follow her. I kept about 10 minutes behind her, and his occasionally behind trees, in case she turned around. We had been walking for about 10 minutes, then she turned into the new housing estate. Brilliant, now I know where she lives, I can pick her up and surprise her. She has to walk all this way, to go to mine, Emmas, Cleos, School, Juicenet. Everywhere. But she didn't stop and turn into a house; She kept on walking. Then we came to a gap in a hedgerow, and finally onto tarmac. But she still kept on walking. Then we came into a caravan park. We walked past a few caravans, then she froze.

"RIKKI!" A voice bellowed. A large man walked out of the caravan, and raced towards her. I hid behind a dustbin, but still watched. He took Rikki by the hair, threw her on the floor, and started kicking her.

"Dad! Stop! Please!" She pleaded.

But he kept on hitting and kicking and"

End Of Flash Back

"That's enough Zane," Emma Said.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Cleo Said.

"They normally don't," Lewis replied.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, the parents normally tell the child that if they tell, bad things would happen...You know, like more...Beatings, or no food or whatever. Just to safe their backsides."

"So.."

"So, Rikkis dad probably said to her that if she told us, we wouldn't like her any more," Lewis explained.

"But we will always like her.." Cleo said.

"Poor Rikki.."

"Em?" A voice said from behind her closed bedroom door.

"Yeah mum?"

"Can I come in?"

"..Sure."

Lisa walked into the room, greeted by the faces of four depressed teenagers.

"What's this about somebody being abused?"

"It's Rikki.." Zane replied.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked gently, placing the washing basket she was holding on the floor.

"I was there. I saw."

"Right, we have to do something about this," Lisa began "She can stay here for a while, but first we have to get her here..."

"Yeah! Lets go save Rikki" Cleo piped up.

"Yeah!" The rest chimed in.

"Wooo-oh. No. We can't all go, remember; Rikkis father is a very dangerous man. I'll go." Lisa said.

"What about me?" Zane asked "She's my girlfriend, I'm a boy, no offence, and besides, I know where she lives."

"Right. Come on then Zane,"

Lisa's POV

He directed me to a caravan park, on the cheap side of town. We found the place easy enough- Number 69. Zane was walking a few metres in front of me.

"RIKKI?!" Zane exclaimed, his voice cracking. He ran round a corner. I followed him, and froze too. She was lying on the ground, not moving, but her chest was rising and falling. I rushed over to join Zane by her side. I think he was crying. Why hadn't we ever noticed? Why didn't we see the bruises, or the cuts? Zane picked up his unconscious girlfriend, and carried her back to my car. I joined them in the front seat, and we drove back.

As I was driving back ,I glanced in the rearview mirror; Zane was sat in the back seat, with Rikkis head lolling in his lap. He was talking to her, whispering, and stroking her forehead. The love he had for her was undeniable. We pulled up outside our house, and almost immediately, Lewis, Emma, Cleo and my husband were at the door. Zane got out of the car, then pulled out Rikki. He carried her inside, and gently placed her on the sofa. He kissed her, then stood up. My husband, Neil, was a doctor and was already beginning to check on Rikki and patching her up. He started squeezing on her joints and limbs.

"Hmmm.."

"What is it dad?" Emma asked, her voice riddled with worry.

"She has many naturally healed fractures" He answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Basically, she has had her bones fractures many times, but her body has fixed itself. Without medical treatment." Neil explained.

"Ohh.. Poor Rikki"

"The human body is an amazing thing, You see, right now, she is unconscious. But, she is protecting her body. A defence mechanism. All of her bodily functions are at a minimum."

"That's enough dad."

2 hours later

Emmas POV

I should have noticed. The long clothes. The secrets. Oh.

"Emma?"

"Yeah.."

"Look" I turned to look at Lewis, who nodded towards Rikki, "She's coming round"

"What on Earth.." She said, her voice hoarse.

She got up giddily and looked behind her, on the sofa. There was a tiny bit of blood; Her blood on it.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. Please. I couldn't help it I-" She winced.

"Rikki it's okay."

My mum came and sat down on the sofa, then gently pulled Rikki down, next to her.

"It's okay. Zane followed you earlier, and he saw..What your dad...does...to you.." She began.

"Oh. Right. I'll go then. I knew this would be too good to be true." Rikki said, standing up and starting to limp in direction of the door.

"Rikki, come back. I haven't finished." Rikki turned around, with tears streaming down her face.

Rikki POV

Dad was right. Nobody would ever want to be friends with me. Emma, Rikki and Cleo. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to believe that they actually _liked _me, that our friendship would last. And Zane. I am so stupid. How could he love me?

"I haven't finished."

I turned to look at them. The perfect family, friends, and boyfriend. Probably for the last time.

"You can stay here, with us. For as long as you need to." Lisa said.

"But why do that?" I asked, stunned.

"Because we're your friends and we love you. No matter what." Cleo said.

"B-But, why?"

"Coz, we just..Do"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Cleo hugged me.

I looked around. Everyones eyes look different to those that I'm used to. Full of anger and hatred. Towards me. But their eyes are full of something different. I think it's love.

_Well, I hope you liked it! This chapter is long, because didn't really want to chop it up. There is more, but I haven't finished writing it yet. This will be the last update before Christmas. The next will be around the New Year..Sorry! Again guys, thanks for the reviews, Keep them coming! A suggestion for a new story would be cool, PM me, if you want. So, we are coming to the end of my first story,but not quite._

_Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

_-H2OCasualtyiCarly_

_=] xx_


	17. Bitter Sweet Happenings III

Bitter Sweet Happenings III

The past two months have probably been the best of my life. No beatings, no dad, no money troubles, no food worries. No dad! Emmas family have been so kind. They have even bought me some new clothes as mine were stained, old, too small, ripped and ruined. Zane's been lovely too. He's given me presents like every day, he's so sweet. Emma's dad has just came home from work, he's been like my personal doctor over the last 2 months. Lisa too, they are all flustering around like mother hens. Neil has just come through the living room, and into the kitchen. He stood there, talking with Lisa, in hushed tones. It was since then I knew they were keeping something from me.


	18. The American Dream I

The American Dream I

A week after that, still with nothing being said to me, and many private conversations which now included the whole family. I asked Emma, and she was very hesitant. Finally she answered;

"We're moving."

"Oh."

She sat down next to me on the sofa.

"My dad has got a job promotion, in Florida, and they want him to start as soon as possible, I'm really sorry."

"Does that mean I have to go.. Back to d-dad?" I asked.

"No" Her mum answered, from behind me. "We'll find a place for you to go. How about Cleo's?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah," Emma turned to me" How about Cleos?"

"Um..Okay"

I got out my mobile, and rang Cleo.

"Hello, Cleo Setori"

"Hey it's Rikki"

"Oh Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks.. As Emmas moving.."

"She moving?"

"Yeah..To America."

"Oh, Right. Are you going to, as you're living with them at the moment?"

"No that's what I was going to ask you about anyway.."

"Yeah? Well Shoot."

"Well I was wondering if I could come and stay with you? I mean like I don't have to, I could go to uhh-2

"Like where?" Cleo asked.

"Back to D-dad.."

"No. Rikki, you are not going back to him."

"Oh. So can I stay with you?

_I've just finished the story last night! I'm quite proud of it. Anyway, this bit sound like series 3 much? Hehe =]_


	19. The American Dream II

The American Dream II

"_Oh so can I stay with you?"_

"I'm really sorry, but we haven't go enough room...Dads working, he can barely look after Kim and Me. Anyway, Kim is a nightmare. I'd give her a day before you've scorched her with your powers. Tops-

"Hey!"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Rikki. How about Zane's?"

"Me? Live with Zane?"

"Yeah, He's you boyfriend."

"Yeah, Well I can't."

"Why not? He was the one who found you and found out..That..Your dad.."

"Just say it Cleo."

"..Abused you." She squeaked.

"Well Done."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"that your dad..Abused you.."

"Cleo..."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why Rikki!"" Cleo was shouting, she was getting really angry with me.

Emma POV

I feel really bad. Why do we have to move? Why does Rikki have to be abandoned? At least Cleo might take her in. She still on the phone. All I can hear is mumbled shouting, I looked over towards Rikki. She was standing with the phone pressed to her head, and her mouth was open. Her sleeves were rolled up revealing a giant scar. Why hadn't I seen that one before? It looked like her dad had attacked her with a knife.

"I-I don't know!" Rikki was on the verge of tears. More shouting from the other end of the line. Rikki threw the phone on the sofa, and ran upstairs.

"Rikki? Rikki?" The voice on the phone shouted.

"What Cleo?" I picked up the phone.

"Emma? Where has Rikki gone?"

"I don't know. Upstairs somewhere. You've really upset her. She's _crying."_

"Crying?"

"Yes Cleo. Crying. And you made her cry. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing just leave it okay? When are you leaving for the USA"

"In the..Morning"

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

"Cleo!"

"What? I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you don't even think about telling me you're moving. To the other side of the world!"

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay Emma. Tell Rikki I'm sorry, okay?"

"What did you say to her that upset her so much?"

"I asked her why..She never told us..About..You know what.."

"What Cleo? Its still a very sore subject for her. Somebody needs to ask what _really _went on in that house. In case the police need to get involved. I just saw this massive scar on her arm a minute ago."

"Ohh..So do you reckon we should call the police?"

"Yeah, But I'm moving so.."

"You want me to do it? Emma! I can't! No. i-"

"Think about what Rikki has been through, It's the least we could do for her."

"Fine. Okay. I'll go do it now. Bye! We'll keep in touch okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone down, and walked upstairs, I needed to find Rikki. She wasn't in my room, or in the walk-in cupboard. I looked in the bathroom, she was leaning against the wall, with her head in her arms.

"Rikki..."

"What?" Her muffled voice replied.

"I'm really sorry that we are moving. Cleos sorry to.."

"Its okay. I knew you were never going to stick around, Why would you? I mean, my own mother didn't want to know me. And my dad..Well.."

"It's not all bad.."

"Yeah right." She replied.

"Come with me." I got up and took her by the wrist, and led her downstairs. Dad was right, you could feel a lump on her wrist, from where it healed itself. She sat on the sofa, and I switched on the local news channel.

"Watch."

She looked up at the screen

"_...have just arrested a man accused of child abuse, neglect and theft. Thanks to an anonymous tip-off." _I look at Rikki, who had taken on a completely different stance. She was just blank, neutral. But all of a sudden, she started shaking.

"Rikki? Rikki? What is it?" She was oblivious to the world around her.

I looked at the screen. The old man was sat at the desk, talking. But, behind him, back projected was a picture of a muscularly, unshaven man. You know those people that when you are walking down the road on your own, and they are coming towards you, so you cross over, to avoid them? I guessed that must be here dad; He looks really scary. Then, next to that photo of the man, another picture appeared. Rikki scrunched up into a ball, like she was protecting herself.

The other photo was a belt, a black leather belt, with a heavy metal buckle. But you could see another colour on it; Red. It only took one look at Rikki, then another at the screen and it all clicked. This was the first time I had ever seen Rikki properly scared, _terrified _even. I used to keep it as a comfort, is Rikki wasn't scared then I shouldn't be either, You know? Any way, that must mean that her dad used the belt-

"Emma?" I turned the TV off, And Rikki went back to normal almost immediately, and I spun round.

"Yeah?"

"time to go."

"What?!"

"We're are taking the fight tonight, so we have the whole day ahead of us."

"What about our stuff?"

"That'll be shipped over in 2 weeks time."

"Oh..I'll go get my ..bag then.."

The weight that was next to me lifted, and I looked around. Rikki had got up, took her bag, turned around and said;

"thanks for letting me stay with you. At least I know now what family life is supposed to be like."

She got a hug from me, mum and dad, then a kiss...From Elliot, he never did get rid of us crush on her. She smiled nervously then walked out the front door.

"Poor girl." My dad mumbled.

God knows where she is going to go.


	20. A Glimpse of Hope I

A Glimpse of hope I

Rikki POV

God knows where I'm going to go. Although, God probably doesn't know either. It's not like he's stuck around watching over me has he?

I'm going for a swim, I always get my decent ideas when I'm in the moonpool, or swimming. Mako Island has become my home away from house. I've come to call where I lived with dad 'house' rather than 'home.' Like, a house is a place to live, whereas a home is..better than that, Some place special, where nobody hurts you.

I can't believe that dad got arrested...I mean, he's been getting away with it for 17 years, why would he suddenly get caught now? Why did they have to show him and that belt on the TV? It scared me so much...I must have looked like an idiot in front of Emma. Where am I going to stay? Right, let's think about this logically; Emma style.

Family- My only family is Dad, I'd rather die than stay with him. Anyway, he's in jail now, well, he should be.

Friends- Cleo said no. Emma's in America.

Boyfriend- Zane's dad hates me. Never mind; Just add another person to my personal hate list, shall we?

Than it came to me.


	21. A Glimpse Of Hope II

A Glimpse of Hope II

A few Days Later

Cleos POV

Ah! Kim is driving me crazy! Well I'm _sorry _it takes me so long in the bathroom! You would too if you had a _tail_ that needed to _dry_! GOD!

I'm going for a swim.

I swam really fast, to vent all my anger out, so I missed seeing all the sea life. Which was a shame. I decided to swim to the beach, rather than the moonpool. I waited to dry, then I went for a walk; I haven't actually had a proper look around the island yet.

I was enjoying myself, then all of a sudden, there was a splash, a shouted "SHIT!", then a thud. I ran towards where the sound had come from,

"STOP!" The voice shouted, but this time I recognised it; Rikki.

"It's okay," I replied walking forwards. Rikki was laying on the floor, with her tail on full display. She had panic written all over her face, But as soon as she saw me, the panic disappeared.

"Oh. It's only you." She replied, making her hand into a fist, and her legs were back within a second.

"What are you doing her?" I asked, looking round. There was a sleeping bag, and a fire.

"Well as there was nowhere for me to stay, I'm going to live here."

"What?! What about food? Or Shelter? Or Water? Or..Toilets?"

"Hello? Mermaid, Fire and heat power? I just have to swim to the mainland to go to the loo. Or squat in a bush."

"Gross! You can't stay here?"

"And why not?"

"It's not..Safe"

"Mmmm, And living with my dad was safe was it?" She spat. "But I survived him didn't I? Now if you don't mind" She said turning away from me, I could tell she was trying to hide herself from me, as she was crying. "I have some fish that need cooking."

"Bye.."I replied. I need to tell someone, And I know just who that someone is.

"Zane?"

He turned around from the pool table.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute..In private?"

Someone wolfwhistled.

"Aw, Rikki not good enough for you Zane?" Somebody shouted. Zane turned around sharply.

"Don't you dare.." He spat.

We sat down in one of the booths at the back.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with my Rikki?"

"Well, Yeah.."

"Come on then!" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Zane! Listen to me!

"What?" He sat down again.

"Well, as Emma has moved, Rikki has no place to stay..I mean, we don't have enough room, so at the moment, she has set up a little camp at Mako..And I don't like the sound of I as wondering, Y'know..If.."

"She could stay with me? Oh God yeah! Why didn't she ask me in the first place?"

"Uh. Have you forgotten the fact that fr some strange reason your dad hates her?"

"Oh yeah..Well he's going to have to live with it, Won't he? Besides, you can't really hate her now, can you?"

"Thanks Zane. Can you bring her back to yours now?" I said, I really don't want her out there on her own, I just have a bad feeling about it.

"Sure. Thanks for telling me. Bye."Zane left for the docks.

_Okay. I'm getting annoyed._

_I'm am getting so many chat speak written; "Dey r lyk 2 short" In reviews. So, if people bothered to read the authors notes and bits at the end of chapters, they would find out that I said; That first of all, I write my stories on A4 PAPER BY HAND. Then secondly, I said I KNOW they are SHORT, and I will UPDATE REGULARLY._

_So, anyway, thanks for the people who post meaningful reviews._

_Sorry if I sound harsh, I'm just really really annoyed at the moment, and I know it is not your fault._

_I have anger issues._

_ROFL xDD _


	22. A Glimpse Of Hope III

A Glipse Of Hope III

"Where is she?" I whispered. I have been calling and calling for her for ages. I have no idea where I am, and It's starting to get dark. I never knew that Mako Island was so scary at night..Rikki where are you? All I can hear are some animals making there spooky animal noises..But that noise wasn't an animal, It was Rikki.

"rikki?" I was getting some serious Deja vu, she was sat scrunched up in a ball, next to a fire. I sat down next to her, and almost immediately her tear stained face was nuzzled in her chest.

"Rikki what's up?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Nothing. Smoke's in my eye."

"Yeah..You've made a perfect fire, with hardly any smoke. Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

"Everyone." She sniffed "Abandons me.."

"What? Oh Rikki.."

"what?" She sniffled.

"Who's abandoned you?" I asked.

"Everyone. My mother, Emma and her family, cleo doesn't want me to stay with her. I can't stay with you."

"Why not?"

"Your dad. He hates me."

I stood up.

"Well, he's going to live with it, won't he?" I put my hand put, and she looked up at me. God She's beautiful.

"Huh?"

"Rikki, you're coming home and living with me."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

She took my hand, and I kissed her.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah. Course I do. You're a good swimmer, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah.." I was afraid to as what was to come next.

"Come on then." We literally walked like 20 paces, and we were on the beach. She pulled me by the hand, and dragged me a few metres out. She transformed, and smiled nervously at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing.."

"You do know you look even more gorgeous with a tail?"

"Zane...."

"What? It's true?"

"Lets go."

"Yeah. It's time to get you home."

"H-Home?" She asked nervously.

"Your new home. With me."

"Ohh. Thanks. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"By staying as pretty as you are, and by still being my girlfriend. Oh, and by helping me get back to the beach."

"Oh...Okay then."

She started swimming off, Very fast, I should add.

"Rikki?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry. I forgot that you wasn't a fish."

She took my hand and swam, But that didn't work. I gripped onto her arm. That didn't work either. In the end, I hung with my arms round her neck, and my feet around her waist. We were going really fast, faster than my boat even. She was the perfect shape, just enough curves. It reminded me again as to why I fell in love with her a year ago.

"We're here. Reckon you can get to the beach by yourself?"

"What? What about you?"

"I'm going to swim back. I'll meet you by the Juicenet, Kay?"

"Okay, bye!

"Bye"


	23. The Past is Catching Up I

The Past Is catching Up I

"What if your dad really doesn't want me to stay with you?"

"He will." I reassured her. I was walking down the road, towards my house, with my gorgeous girlfriend's arm around me, and mine around her.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will!"

I rang the bell, I had forgotten my keys.

"Zane. Rikki." My dad said, opening the door.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Mr Benett"

"Come in"

I could tell he just gave Rikki a dirty look.

"Dad!" I hissed.

We sat on our sofa, in the living room.

"What? NO!"

"Well what is it then?"

I turned to Rikki "Do you mind if I tell him the..Details?" I whispered.

"Huh? Details?" I lifted my eyebrows. "Oh..Uh Okay, Why not just publish it in a newspaper?"

"Rikki!. Right, Dad."

"Spit it out son."

"Okay, Rikkis Dad hasn't exactly..Cared for Rikki, and now he's in prison-"

"Prison?"

"Yeah, You know that man who has just been in the news?"

"Yeah..?"

"That's him"

"Child abuse? Theft? Neglect? Rikki?"

"He's Rikkis dad. And Rikki was.."

"I get it Zane, but what has this got to do with me?"

"Well as Rikki has nowhere else to go, I was wondering...If she could stay with us?"

"Right. And you're asking me this on the basis that I'm a fantastic doctor. Not that you're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah...Something like that."

"Well, Okay then."

Harrisons POV

I knew that I remembered that name. It must be her; Zanes age, looks the same, Abusive father, same name. Yeah, It's defiantly her. How she has survivded this long...

"Rikki?" I heard myself say. Crap. Oh, well, It's too late now. "Can I ask you something?"

Rikki looked at Zane, who shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Um..A while ago, like 9 years ago...Did you..Get brought into by a...I think it was a teacher..Then your dad demanded for you to be discharged?"

"Um..I think so...I can't really remember...Why?"

"Well, I was your Doctor..At that instance."

"What, and your son you said you should bring in, that was Zane?" I could see memories were flashing back to her.

"Yes, Yes it was."

"And he does like me! I think" She looked at Zane nervously. Wow. That Dad of hers sure has left her with some emotional scars.

"Of course I like you silly!"

Ah. That's a point. Physical scars. She must have a few. Why else would she always wear long sleeves?

"Ah. Zane. That reminds me. Being the utterly _fantastic _doctor I am, I couldn't take on an...abused child without knowing they were physically okay now, Could I? Now, You need a full physical check-up."

"B-"

"I know Rikki, you don't want a 50-year-old man checking you over. Even though I'm police checked, and a doctor..But that's beside the point. How about if Zane did it?"

Rikki POV

OMG OMG OMG Zane is going to have to see everything. _Everything. _Its just going to reinforce what dad says; That I'm ugly and worthless.

"But dad-"

"No worries Zane, I shall go and prepare you a sheet with all the basics. But if there is anything serious, I'm going to take over, okay?"

We both nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave the sheet on the kitchen side, I'll be at work early. Night."

"Night dad..."


	24. The Past is Catching Up II

The Past is Catching up II

Zane's let me sleep in his bed, and he's on the floor. That's like one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. But I'm still really nervous about tomorrow.

*

"Rikki? Rikki?" A gentle voice whispered in my ear.

"Wha-?" I said groggily.

"Time to get up, It's 11 O'Clock!"

"Oh.." Shit. The check-up. Lets hope he's forgotten.

"We'll have breakfast, then we'll do that check up of yours. You're still okay with it, right?"

Crap.

"Yeah. Sure." I even managed a fake smile.

For breakfast, we had orange juice, freshly squeezed, and some expensive cereal.

Zanes POV

After we've done her check up, I'm going to talk to her. Emma rang me at the airport, telling me to ask her all about what her dad did. That I'm the person she'll most likely open up to.

"Right then Miss Chadwick" I grinned. "Time for your check up. If you would proceed into the bathroom, and come out in either your underwear, or a bikini, that would be most helpful." I tried to finish with a sincere 'Doctor look,' But burst out laughing. Rikki got up slowly, and walked into the bathroom.

5 Minutes later

"Rikki. I know you're a woman and all, But could you hurry up please."

"Zane?" A nervous voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Once you see me, D-do you promise you'll still like me?"

"What?! Don't be silly!"

"Will you?"

"Of course!"

The door handle came down slowly, and my girlfriend emerged.

Well, she was my girlfriend, but she was covered in a layer of pain.

"Rikki..." I really want to kill her father for what he has done to her.

I moved closer to her, and everything magnified.

She was covered, mainly on her torso, upper arms and legs, with scars, faded bruises, and burn marks.

"Oh, Rikki" She kept her head bowed, not looking at me, then a tear dropped to the floor. I don't need any more, stuff the check-up.

"Go and get dressed, okay?

She silently walked back into the bathroom, and came out again looking normal. She really hid it well. I went and sat down on the bed, and she sat next to me. Then she broke down. I pulled her to my chest, and laid down.

"However much your dad can do to you, he cannot hide your beauty underneath. What did he do to you?"

Rikki POV

Well I may as well tell him. I can't exactly hide it now he's seen the evidence.

"Everything.."

He kept on stroking my head.

"Rikki, how long has he been doing this to you?"

"For as long as long as I can remember".. I answered.

"But _what _did he do?"

"Anything he could do to hurt me Zane! Hits, kicks, burns, cuts..and.."

"He didn't.."

I nodded slightly.

"Oh Rikki.." His voice had hurt throughout it. He pulled me closer to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone sooner?"

"Well..For a while, I thought it was normal..But as I got older, I knew it wasn't.."

"So why didn't you tell?"

" I just..I never had any friends...everybody hated me. Literally."

"Everybody?"

"Yeah. Children. Their parents. Teachers. Although there was one.."

"Yeah?"

"When I was about 8, a teacher did come round, and found me unconscious, and took me to the hospital. That's where I met your dad.."

"Oh year, from earlier."

"Yeah. I remember now, the teacher had brought me a present. I was my first ever present in my life. The Doctor, your dad, said he would bring you in, that we could be friends."

"So why didn't he?"

"I said no.."

"Why did you say no?"

"Cos..Because I didn't think you would like me. Not many people do.."

"Rikki, that's not true."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What did he steal? It said on the news that he was also charged with theft."

"Oh. Well, he's stolen a car...Drugs..money"

"Drugs? So he was a druggie?"

"No. At our old house, before we left, he injected me with something that knocked me out. He must have stolen it. And a car. No way could we have afforded a car."

"Why didn't you have much money?"

"Well my dad never worked, and the little money we did have, he spent on booze . We lived in council flats and stuff."

"So, he was a drunk?"

I nodded. I can't believe I'm telling someone this. All my secrets. Even the ones I lock away from myself.

"Did he ever do stuff to you when he was sober?"

"He was hardly ever sober."

"Oh. When were you planning on telling us?"

"I don't know...Never?"

"Never! Rikki! He could have killed you if he wanted to!"

"No he couldn't"...Was my feeble reply.

"Yeas he could! When I found you, you were outside. It was cold. You were unconscious. All he could have done was put something over your face, and you would be....gone"

"Zane.." I started crying, again.

"Rikki? I'm sorry look at me?"

He turned my face towards him.

"You're beautiful. All we have to do is; Wipe a tear away here" His thumb wiped my cheek "And put a kiss here" He kissed me, "And your perfect."

"Zane I'll never be perfect."

"Yes you will. You are. Just forget about what has happened to you, what your dad and other people have told you. I love you, Rikki Chadwick, despite what's been done to you"

My mind was spinning. He just said he loved me, despite everything. Loved me. L-O-V-E. Nobody has ever loved me before. But Zane does.

"I love you too"

He pulled me in for a kiss. But this time there are no lies or secrets between us.

Just _love. _

~FIN~


	25. Post Script

Okay, I don't know how many people read all of the chapter, but I said 

~FIN~

Implying that indeed, the story is FINished.

Which explains the soppy ending….

You won't be hearing from me for a while, as I have schoolwork, and another story. A story which WILL NOT be posted here, as it has nothing to do with a TV programme or movie.,

=]


End file.
